


鳞

by L_Chico



Category: Psychopath diary 싸이코패스 다이어리
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Chico/pseuds/L_Chico
Summary: ※人鱼＋年下＋dirty talk年下呜呜很少，我对不起点梗的姐妹希望各位看的愉快
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 30





	鳞

徐仁宇圈养了一条人鱼。

他拥有一头深棕色的卷发，奶茶色的肌肤，巧克力色的鱼尾，以及如同晚霞般，薄如蝉翼的绚丽尾鳍。

他的名字叫陆东植。

“陆东植xi，”徐仁宇用手指搅动泳池中的水，搅出一圈圈的涟漪，直到一个湿乎乎的脑袋探出水面，一双水灵灵的眼一眨不眨地看着他，“过来。”

人鱼的尾鳍在水面若隐若现。片刻后陆东植撑住泳池边缘，半个身子探出水面，头发上的水滴滴答答地落在徐仁宇的手背上，徐仁宇随着陆东植的动作微扬起头，两人之间的距离不到三厘米。

“徐仁宇。”

徐仁宇点点陆东植的手背，让人鱼回到水中，手指夹住一颗糖果轻触陆东植的嘴唇。辛辣甜美的硬糖在嘴唇上滑动，微微用力送入陆东植温热的口腔，徐仁宇肆无忌惮地用夹着糖果的手指玩弄陆东植的舌头，搅得小人鱼津液溢出，沾湿徐仁宇的整根手指。

“呼呜…徐…仁宇…”陆东植的舌头无处可躲，任由徐仁宇用糖果按压，用手指夹揉，他狠不下心咬徐仁宇，只是用牙齿轻碰手指，让他快点拿出去，“徐…仁宇…”

徐仁宇的手指被咬地酥酥麻麻的，玩到糖全部化成糖水后他才把湿哒哒的手指抽出来，唾液混着糖液滴落在陆东植的胸口上。

徐仁宇用大拇指抹去陆东植嘴角溢出的唾液，将手指上剩余的残液尽数涂抹在陆东植的嘴唇上，水润润晶亮亮地。

“哈…徐仁宇…”陆东植的肌肤泛着红，他正处于发情期，被徐仁宇玩弄了口腔后更是深度发情，肉棒在水中缓缓挺立，鳞片下的泄殖腔蠢蠢欲动，迫切地需要一根又长又粗的东西将它填的满满当当，偏偏徐仁宇对他的嘴巴上了瘾，来来回回就盯准他的嘴唇了。

徐仁宇仿佛没注意到陆东植的发情反应，“这是给你的奖励，东植xi终于能流畅地叫出我的名字了。”

陆东植作为一条人鱼，刚被徐仁宇运回家的时候，一句人类的话也不会说，大部分时间都待在徐仁宇专门打造的大泳池里吐泡泡，他出不去，接触不到外界，直到有一天徐仁宇开始教他说话，他才能断断续续得和徐仁宇交流，其实他现在能熟练说出的，也就是徐仁宇和自己的名字。

“徐仁宇…”陆东植扒在泳池边，尾巴不停拍打水面，下意识地凝视徐仁宇，“徐仁宇！”

徐仁宇早就注意到小人鱼的变化，“我之前不是教过你这个时候应该说什么吗？东植xi全都忘记了的话，是要接受惩罚的。”

陆东植想到几天前他第一次发情，徐仁宇教他说的话，脸一下子通红，一个猛子扎进水里咕嘟咕嘟地吐出一串泡泡，吐完后又探出头来，猛地抓住徐仁宇的手，“徐仁宇…ci…操…操我…”

徐仁宇视线向下定在被握住的手上，缓缓抽出，在陆东植疑惑不安地眼神中，慢条斯理地解开衣扣，褪下衣物，坐在池边，捧起陆东植的脸，“东植xi，像我教你的一样去做。”

陆东植的脑袋下一秒就被徐仁宇按在胯下，粗挺硬长的性器直挺挺蹭过陆东植的脸颊。

陆东植不自主地掐住徐仁宇的大腿，看了看面前偾张可怖的性器，咽了咽口水，颤抖着张开嘴，轻轻含住柱头，舌头笨拙地舔走透明咸腥的前列腺液，绕着柱头打着转儿，听到徐仁宇的闷哼声后脑袋一下子下沉，吞进小半柱体，上颚被柱头擦过的麻痒让他瞬间红了眼眶。

“啵”

陆东植抬头吐出性器，为难地看向徐仁宇，双手握住徐仁宇性器的根部，语气可怜巴巴的，“徐仁宇…”

“那就直接开始进入正题吧。”徐仁宇说着，两手一撑，整个人进入到泳池中。他身量高，站在泳池中还比陆东植高了半个身子。

陆东植在徐仁宇进到泳池的瞬间反射性地甩动尾巴接住徐仁宇，徐仁宇是接到了，他的泄殖腔也一下顶在徐仁宇的柱头上，还好还有鳞片挡住，他只是浑身一麻，脑袋一空，尾鳍轻飘飘地拂过徐仁宇的后背。

徐仁宇将懵了的陆东植圈在怀中，拍了一下人鱼的臀部，让他把尾巴放下，另一只手拨开泄殖腔前的鳞片，露出一张一合的生殖腔口。

上次陆东植的发情期中两人并没有实质性的做爱，泄殖腔口还是粉粉嫩嫩的，插入手指都有些费力气。

“东植xi，小声一点叫。”

徐仁宇对准泄殖腔口，凶猛地操入，性器硬生生捅开张合的腔口，侵入湿热的腔壁，操进了腔道的最深处，甚至还恶劣地狠狠上顶。腔壁仿佛有意识般吸住那根柱状体，贪婪的将它吞咽到更深处。

“啊啊啊！徐仁宇！”陆东植被操得眼泪决堤，泄殖腔被填满的舒爽激得他一抖，哆哆嗦嗦地环住徐仁宇的脖颈，尾巴又甩在徐仁宇的背上。“呜…徐仁宇…”

“爽吗？”徐仁宇猛地抽出性器，腔口被他孟浪动作带的微微外突，腔壁裹吸着性器，仿佛要被一起抽离体外。

陆东植害怕地攀住徐仁宇，尾巴用力地将徐仁宇拉向自己，强迫那根性器再次操入泄殖腔，热乎软嫩的腔壁被操回原位，那根性器甚至操得更深捅得更甚。“啊呜！shu…爽…”

徐仁宇微微勾唇，腰胯剧烈动作起来，性器激烈地在腔道内操进抽出，每次捅入腔道时还会带进去少许水流，微凉的水刺激着陆东植紧热的腔道，刺激出更多发情期才会分泌的粘液，操弄中，泄殖腔被搞得一塌糊涂湿湿黏黏。

“啊呼…啊嗯…”陆东植动情地哭吟，腔道不知餮足地吞吐徐仁宇的性器，被操入时更是猛地吸住硬挺的性器不让它出去，“徐仁宇…呜嗯…”

水面荡起阵阵波纹。陆东植被操了几下已经软了，趴在徐仁宇的颈窝吟叫他的名字。后背薄薄的尾鳍痒得徐仁宇动作更粗暴。他握住陆东植的手伸到水中，摸到他被操着的腔口，恶劣地猛抽性器，带出一波粘液，“看看东植xi的洞被你喜欢的东西操得多湿。你说呢，东植xi？要好好回答这个问题。”说完威胁性十足地顶操陆东植的腔壁仿佛要把他的泄殖腔顶穿。

陆东植摸到了自己的粘液和着不停被操进去又被操出来的水流，耳边尽是徐仁宇低沉的声音，他被操爽了…被操湿了…“操…操湿了…呜嗯…徐仁宇…操湿了啊嗯！”

腔壁再次被捅撞，热乎的腔道被捅成徐仁宇性器的形状，显然是徐仁宇并不满意他的回答，“东植xi哪里被操湿了？”

“呼啊！仁宇…呜嗯…”陆东植的眼泪落入泳池中，委屈地抬头看着徐仁宇，腔道在这时被性器无情地碾磨，“哈啊…哪里…哪里…哈嗯…仁宇…呜…不…”

徐仁宇好像故意似的停下动作，享受陆东植淫乱的腔壁不停吮吸他的性器，一波波的淫液浇在他的柱头上，“是陆东植的骚穴，被徐仁宇操得全是水。学会了吗东植xi？”

背后的尾巴又想把自己撞向陆东植的腔道深处，徐仁宇先人一步，性器撞开骚浪的淫液，顶开吸吮的媚肉，操到泄殖腔的最深处，“说说看，东植xi。”

陆东植被徐仁宇一来一回操得神志不清，嘴巴闭合不上，津液流的下巴都是，被性器操得爽极，鼻子一皱，眼泪流的更凶，“啊呜…陆…东植啊嗯！被…徐仁宇…哈嗯…操得…全是水…啊！”

腔道被性器操得发麻，全身仿佛过电一般抽搐，大脑中只剩下灭顶的快感。陆东植的背部桥拱般弯出一个弧度，挺起的臀部迫使泄殖腔将性器吞的更深。

“哈啊！仁宇！”快感强烈地发痛，陆东植双目无神，尖利的指甲刺入徐仁宇的肩膀，几股血流顺着徐仁宇后背的肌理流入泳池中，“呜嗯…太深了…爽…嗯呜…”

泄殖腔的深处被屡次操撞，陆东植就要被生生地操射了。

“嘶…”指甲陷入肩膀的疼痛使徐仁宇倒吸一口凉气，一只手握住陆东植的手腕，另一只手惩罚似的掐住陆东植性器的根部不让他射出精液。

陆东植着急地看着徐仁宇，尾巴不停拍打徐仁宇的后背，“仁宇…啊！呜…”

“我是你的什么人？”突兀的问题在这个时候被徐仁宇问了出来。

陆东植哭了出来，呜呜咽咽地回答着，“爱…爱人…徐仁宇…爱人…”

徐仁宇的手指在陆东植的柱头上画了个圈，松开了手，“真乖。”

“啊啊啊！”陆东植绷直了身体，鱼尾僵直在徐仁宇的背后，一股股精液被射出，漂浮在两人之间，“仁宇…哈啊…仁宇！”

高潮的余韵还没有过去，胳膊被徐仁宇拽住，脑袋又埋进徐仁宇的颈窝，渗血的伤口把陆东植的嘴唇染红了。

“啊！”陆东植一声痛叫，泄殖腔已经被填的满满当当，偏偏徐仁宇仍然暴虐地将一半的囊袋都操了进去，颈窝还被徐仁宇用牙齿咬破，人鱼的血液流入他的口中，“哈啊！痛…呜…仁宇…”

两人交换了血液，就像是一个契约，一句誓言。

人鱼喝下了人类的血液，就再也回不到海洋了。

“呼…”徐仁宇舔干净嘴角的血液，泛着甜，“陆东植xi，你爱我吗？”性器突地动作，狂猛地抽出到腔口，再深深操进腔道深处，动作间甚至可见陆东植被操到艳红的软肉。

陆东植身体酸软，狂欢般的快感席卷了他的一切，即使腔口已经被操到麻木，腔道已经被操到爽痛，淫液还是会一波波地灌浇徐仁宇的性器，“我爱你呜…啊嗯…徐仁宇…爱…呜呼…呼嗯…啊…”

“再说一次。”

性器抽插地速度陡然加快，腔壁被毫不留情地操弄顶捅，陆东植被操得沙哑地哭叫，“爱你呜啊！我爱你啊！徐仁宇呜…我爱徐仁宇！啊嗯！”

“我也爱你。”徐仁宇按住陆东植的臀部，将人死死地压向自己，性器操入到可怖的深度，柱头顶住腔壁，一股股精液从马眼中激射出来，喷到陆东植的腔道内，“哈…发情期还有几天，东植xi，我会每天操你，操到你怀孕，操到你的泄殖腔记住我性器的形状，操到你一见到我就会发情。因为我也爱你。”

“哈啊…哈啊…呜…”陆东植的肚子里全是徐仁宇的精液，无力地挂在徐仁宇身上，尾巴垂在池底，颤抖着低吟，“仁宇…哈啊…”

性器从泄殖腔中抽离，腔口开开合合，被射进去的精液又被腔壁挤了出来，漂浮在水面上。

徐仁宇想到那天捡到这条人鱼。

那个学者对自己说的话，“你确定吗？这条人鱼要是换算成人类年龄可是要比你大…”

“我确定。”

“那好，我会帮你联系人做你要的糖，但是…你…哎…”

“哈嗯…”第一次做爱的人鱼陆东植已经精疲力尽，低吟一声闭上了双眼。

徐仁宇的思绪被这一声呻吟唤回，目光沉沉地看向陆东植，伸出手抹掉陆东植嘴唇上还没干透地血液，这条人鱼是他的所有物。这条人鱼会爱上他，也只能爱他。


End file.
